


Five Tails

by 100SleeplessNights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Coming Out, Creature Fic, Creature Harry, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Era, Implied Sexual Content, It's all mushy and everything is beautiful and no one throws a fit, It's kind of nauseating to be honest, Kitsune, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has to tell Draco about something he found over the summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Tails

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Fluff I wanted (and didn't manage) to post on Valentines Day (it's 12.40 am here). It doesn't take place on Valentine's Day but it's basically pure fluff. I hope you enjoy it.

Harry smirked when he walked up behind Draco in the Great Hall during the Welcoming Feast and let a small piece of paper fall into his lap. Only Draco would be able to read the real message on it so it didn’t matter who saw it. Draco showed a small quirk of his lips, too little for anyone but Harry to see.

With a smile of his own Harry left the Great Hall and climbed up all the stairs to the seventh floor where the Room of Requirement was located.

When he entered it the room had transformed into the cosy library/living room he had spent endless hours in with Draco in the last two years. Draco joined him fifteen minutes later and flung himself on top of Harry who was already lounging on the couch.

“I missed you,” he breathed and dove down to kiss Harry.

“I know,” Harry panted between kisses. “I missed you too.”

 

“What was it that you wanted to talk to me about then?” Draco asked once their immediate to feel and kiss the other had been stilled. “You said it was urgent.”

“Yeah… well… I don’t really know how to tell you…”

“Take your time then… figure it out. You know you can tell me everything, right?” Draco smiled and dragged his hands through Harry’s hair in soothing motions.

“Of course I know that. That’s why we’re here. I wanted you to know first.”

“I feel honoured.”

 

After a few more minutes of silence in which Draco lazily petted Harry’s unruly hair, Harry finally found enough courage to tell him. What was the worst that could happen, anyway? Okay, Draco could break up with him but Harry just hoped it wouldn’t happen. Draco had taken everything he had told him so far very well. Even when Harry admitted to having snuck into the Slytherin common room while polyjuiced, Draco just laughed about the idea of being Slytherin’s heir.

“You know that part of my family is from India of course,” Harry stated as an introduction.

Draco raised an eyebrow. “No shit, Sherlock. I was only the one who helped you figure that out.”

“Yes, well…” Harry hesitated. Now it was all or nothing. “It seems that some of my ancestors are from Japan as well.”

“From Japan? That’s unexpected. How did you find out?”

“They dumped an interesting creature inheritance on me. It got activated on my eighteenth birthday.”

Draco started laughing but stopped again instantly when he saw Harry’s serious expression.

“You’re not joking?” he asked a little hesitant.

“No, I’m serious. I’m part Kitsune.”

“Kitsune as in fox demon? That’s amazing.”

“You think so?” Harry asked still a little cautious.

“I do. I’m sure you’d look very cute as a fox.”

“Well, I can’t really transform into a fox,” Harry explained. “I just have fox ears and five tails.”

“Would you show me?”

Harry thought about it for a second but this was a rather easy decision. If Draco liked the idea of him having fox ears and tails he probably wouldn’t be grossed out when he actually saw them, right?

“Sure. Get off me then. I don’t want to lie on them, it’s uncomfortable.”

With a bright smile Draco climbed off Harry and pulled him up as well once he stood. Harry smiled, too, and kissed him again. Then he closed his eyes and concentrated first on his ears, making them appear on top of his head, and then on his tails that shimmered into existence one after the other. When he opened his eyes again, the only thing he could see was Draco’s face, his eyes that seemed to spill with adoration and love, and his mouth quirked in a rare full-fledged smile that showed his adorable dimples.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” Draco asked, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

Harry was sure it was a rhetorical question but he still shook his head a little. Draco never tired of telling him how beautiful and good looking and sexy he was, but Harry couldn’t really believe it because all he saw when he looked into the mirror was a scrawny, weird boy who now also had fox ears and tails, only adding to his weirdness.

Draco just smiled and pulled him into another kiss. He buried one of his hands in Harry’s hair, slowly inching closer to the Fox ears on top of his head until he could finally scratch them.

It was a fantastic feeling to have Draco scratch his ears and Harry almost started to purr. When Draco’s other hand wandered to pet one of his tails, he did. It sent unexplainable warmth through his body, originating from the places where his fingers touched the tails. It was energizing and comforting and just felt so right. Harry remembered then what he had read in one of the books about Kitsune he had found in the library at Grimmauld Place over the holidays. Only a Kitsune’s soulmate could invoke this feeling of rightness by petting their tails.

Harry pulled out of the kiss and smiled up at Draco.

“You’re my mate.”

Draco looked at him confused. “Your mate?”

“Yes, my soulmate.”

Draco blinked. Then took a step back. “Harry, don’t mess with me.”

“I don’t.” Harry touched Draco’s cheek with the tips of his fingers. “I would never joke about this.”

“How do you know?” Draco was still hesitant, like a skittish animal. Harry smiled fondly at him and tried his best to reassure him.

“Just now, when you touched one of my tails, I felt warmth coursing through my body coming from the spots you touched. I’ve read a few books on Kitsune during the summer and they all said that will only happen if it is the Kitsune’s soulmate touching the tails.”

Draco smiled then and Harry couldn’t help kissing him again because Draco believed him and because he was more than happy with Draco as his soulmate.

 

“I take it you didn’t tell your friends yet?” Draco asked.

“No… I told you I wanted you to be the first to know…” Harry wasn’t sure if he should really tell Draco what had gone through his mind when deciding this but quickly decided he deserved to know. “My friends don’t necessarily need to know but you do. I couldn’t be sure that you were my soulmate. I hoped you were of course but I couldn’t be entirely sure. I wanted you to know first so in case you weren’t you could decide whether you wanted to stay with me, knowing I would need someone else to make me happy.”

“I’m glad I didn’t have to make that decision, then. You know I’m very selfish, especially when it comes to sharing you.”

 

“Do you want me to come with you when you tell your friends?” Draco asked when they had spent some more time on the couch. This time Harry lay on top, his ears and tails still visible and lazily moving around.

“You would come?” he asked surprised, his eyes wide.

“Of course I would. I’ll hurt them then and there if they’re anything less than accepting of us or your inheritance.”

“No, don’t,” Harry interfered. “You can’t hurt them. You can tear them down with words but nothing more. They’re still my friends.”

Draco sighed disappointed. “I won’t. But only because I love you and because you’d be hurt if I hurt them.”

Harry gave Draco a teary smile and kissed him again. “Thank you. You don’t want to keep our relationship secret any longer, then?”

“There is no really reason anymore, is there? I’ve wanted to tell the world about my awesome boyfriend from the start and neither my father nor Voldemort can keep me from doing that now. Do _you_ want to keep it a secret?”

“No. I want at least my friends to know how happy I am with you and if others find out, I don’t care. It’s bound to happen anyway.”

“Okay. Then of course I will accompany you when you tell your friends about all this, my beautiful Kitsune soulmate.”

Harry giggled at the hilarity of the title and kissed Draco again.

 

After a short trip to the Eighth Year common room where Harry told his friends he needed to talk to them in private, they were back in the room of Requirement. This time it resembled the Gryffindor common room, just in less aggressive colours.

Ron and Hermione joined them a few minutes later, occupying the loveseat opposite from the armchairs Harry and Draco had sat down in.

“Uhm Harry… What is Malfoy doing here?” Hermione asked carefully before Ron could get a (possibly rude) word in.

“He’s my boyfriend,” Harry said with a content smile. He was happy with Draco and nothing they said would be able to change that.

Once their brains had processed Harry’s announcement, first Hermione’s and then Ron’s jaw fell to the ground, their eyes opened impossibly wide. It was rather comical and Harry had to try hard not to laugh.

“You… he… boyfriends?” Ron stammered as he had his voice back.

“Positive,” Harry answered shortly.

“When did this happen?” Hermione asked then, having recovered from the shock as well.

“Sixth Year,” Harry answered just as short. “But that wasn’t really what I wanted to tell you. You can take your time to get used to it but I won’t break up with Draco.”

“Then why did you?” Hermione asked while Ron was still trying to get to terms with the fact that Harry was dating, that he was dating a boy and that the boy he was dating was Malfoy.

Harry stood up and turned around to Draco holding out his hand to him. Draco took it and got up as well to stand next to him, showing moral support.

“Because of this,” Harry announced and concentrated on his fox features once again, this time letting everything appear at once.

He opened his eyes again afterwards and looked into the once again shocked faces of his two best friends.

“I’m a Kitsune.”

“A Kitsune?” for once, Hermione didn’t know what he was talking about and she didn’t look happy about it.

“A Japanese Fox demon. They have destined soulmates and Draco is mine.”

Both Ron and Hermione looked at him in shock. Maybe he shouldn’t have dumped all of this on them at once. He hoped they weren’t dysfunctional now after two shocks in such a short time.

“I have to think about this,” Hermione finally said. “I’ll see you around I guess.”

Ron followed her like a loyal dog when she left the room, only sending a threatening glare in Draco’s direction before he closed the door behind him.

Harry let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “This definitely could’ve gone worse. Now they just have to come to terms with it.”

Draco smiled fondly at him. “I’m so proud of you for telling them.”

“Thank you. And thank you for being here. I don’t think I could’ve done it without you. Holding your hand really helped with my nerves.”

“Always Harry,” Draco promised and kissed Harry, petting his tails and ears again.

Harry laughed into their kiss. He was just so incredibly happy.

“Obsessed much, Mr Malfoy?” he teased when their lips parted.

“You better keep them hidden as long as other people are around. I can’t promise you to keep my hands off you when you’re prancing around like this.”

“I’m so glad you’re my mate…” Harry mumbled and buried his face in Draco’s chest, greedily inhaling his scent. Thanks to his enhanced senses he could now distinguish the different layers that made up Draco’s comforting, homey scent. There was the smell of old books from hours spent in the library, some green apple because they were Draco’s favourite snack, a little vanilla and cinnamon from his body wash he insisted wasn’t a Christmas Special Edition and the distinct smell of magic all wizards had.

“Do you have any idea who you’re rooming with?” Harry asked sleepily, drawing random patterns on Draco’s chest with his finger.

“No. the only thing I know is that there are only single and double rooms because _someone_ had to meet me in the Room of Requirement as soon as possible.”

Harry smiled sheepishly but didn’t apologize. It had been important. “I hope I’m rooming with you or Ron or get a room on my own…” he mused. “I don’t want anyone else to know about this as long as possible.”

“I guess you’ll get a single room. You need a place to store all your fan mail after all,” Draco teased.

Harry groaned. “Please don’t remind me. In that case I would actually prefer to room with you, my arch nemesis, to promote house unity or something.”

Draco chuckled as Harry pretended to throw up. “If that happens, we kept the disguise up a little too well.”

 

They took their time getting back to the Eighth Year common room, keeping an appropriate amount of distance between them whenever Harry with his enhanced fox senses, heard someone coming. Once inside the common room they went up the stairs to find their rooms. To their amusement Harry’s prediction had come true; they would indeed be sharing a room.

“Shall we celebrate house unity?” Harry proposed even before they had entered the room. “I got a bottle of Firewhiskey from Hagrid for my birthday.”

“I might be persuaded to like that oaf after all…” Draco said. His smile told Harry he had long since made his peace with the groundkeeper.

They entered the room together and while Draco made himself comfortable on the wide windowsill filled with pillows – seriously how much more resembling of a love nest could this be? – Harry took the bottle of Ogden’s out of the clothes he had wrapped it in for the train ride before sitting down opposite from Draco.

They both never had Firewhiskey before so they grimaced when the liquid seemed to burn through their tongues, leaving a trail of flames down their throats.

“Nevermind,” Draco brought out. “Maybe I don’t want to get drunk after all. And a celebratory snog sounds much better anyway.”

Harry laughed about his bluntness but had to agree. He wouldn’t mind trying out whether those beds were any good for snogging or other more sexual activities.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day.


End file.
